


Time Travelling Sterek Twins

by bbflakes



Series: Time Travelling Kids [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Family, Getting parents together so that they can eventually be born, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Original Characters - Freeform, Pack Trust, Problems, Secrets, Stiles and Derek have Twins, Stuck in the past, Suspicious, Time Travel, Twins, alpha!Derek, getting home, magical!Stiles, scent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbflakes/pseuds/bbflakes





	1. "Boys Don't Faint"

As the last word left her lips Scout wasn’t even able to shout his final opposition before the world before him disappeared entirely. 

It wasn’t his fault. Lear was the one to blame. Like always. No, Scout wasn’t making excuses. He only spoke the truth. Well… Close to the truth. His twin sister was the one with much more volatile magical power. Scout chose not to use his ability, which, for all he knew was just as dangerous, if not more so, seeing as male magic users tended to hold much less control over their powers. 

His eyes slowly fluttered open and closed a few times, chasing away the darkness that had blocked his vision before. What came into view didn’t surprise him. He’d been in the Beacon Hills preserve when his sister had unleashed that spell on him before. Now the only difference was that he laid flat on his back on the leaf-covered forest floor, staring up through the tall trees at the sun that had started to move across the sky, probably signaling that it had become later in the afternoon. 

As he sat up carefully, the brunette ignored the wave of dizziness that washed over him and looked around. His sister was nowhere to be found. Just great. After knocking him flat on his ass, Lear had turned tail and ran. Wait until he found her… 

Scout then stood up and softly growled, as the dizziness came back once more. Rubbing his head, the boy tried to shake it off, only to be unsuccessful. He better get back home.  
But his sister wouldn’t be there, Scout realized. If anything, after abandoning him after her little stunt, Lear would be hiding out at their grandparents’ house. So that was where he’d find her, and that’s where he began running to after transforming. 

Maybe if he hadn’t been so focused on finding his sister at Sheriff Stilinski’s house, he would’ve sensed just how different the world around him was. But, he did not, and when he finally made his way back to his grandpa’s and grandma’s house, he was in for quite a surprise. 

When the back of the familiar house came into view, Scout rolled his shoulders and his golden eyes, fangs, and extra hair disappeared, changing him back into his normal human form. When he approached the front door by walking around the building, he barely acknowledged the fact that the sheriff’s cruiser looked older than usual, striding right up to the entrance of his grandparents’ home. 

The moment he grabbed the door handle, he suddenly heard the roar of his dad’s old blue jeep making its way down the street. 

Lear wasn’t getting off that easily. Promptly, Scout turned the doorknob and yanked it open, causing a loud creak to sound before he stepped inside and closed the door after him. That seemed to garner the attention of the only resident present in the residence. 

“Stiles? Is that you?” The gruff voice of the old sheriff called from the kitchen. 

Before answering his favorite grandfather, Scout pinpointed the sound of the Jeep pulling into the driveway outside and its engine turning off. 

Scout sighed, giving up after a few moments. He could deal with Lear later, now that his dad was here. His headache began to claim his attention once again. “No, it’s-“  
The front door was then unhesitatingly thrust open and the boy who stood in the doorway made Scout catch his breath. In seconds flat, his dizziness rapidly took over him, and he fell to the wooden floor, blackness consuming him.


	2. “D-D-D-D-D-Dad?!”

“So he arrived right before I got here?” Stiles asked his dad, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Yes. I heard the door open only because of that annoying creak it causes. I asked whether it was Stiles and he eventually said ‘No.’” The Sheriff explained. “Do you think he’s one of… you know… Derek’s kind?” He was careful in his words as they didn’t want to give away anything to the lying boy on the floor should he awaken.

“Well, we’ll find that out when Derek, Scott, and the others get here.” Stiles responded. “What makes me confused is why he would come here? You and I are only human…”

“If he ends up trying to kill me, I swear to God…” The Sheriff muttered with distaste.

“You aren’t that popular!” Stiles wisecracked. “If he would kill any human, it’d be me. I’m actually important~”

Mr. Stilinski itched to wipe that smug smile off his son’s face. “Only you would be proud of that…”

The front door opened to reveal a group of teenagers and a two young adults. Derek and Scott entered first, followed by the rest of the pack.

“Hey, Mr. Stilinski…” Scott greeted his best friend’s dad.

The Sheriff only grunted in response, dusting off his hands and exiting the foyer, but not without calling over his shoulder, “I have my shift coming up, so I’d like it if you solve this thing quickly, so I know whether he needs to be taken in for questioning or not.”

“Damn, did everyone had to come over?” Stiles commented on the number of people present.

Scott shrugged. “We don’t know the threat or if there would be more of him.”

Lydia knelt down. “What happened to him anyways?”

Stiles’s shoulders rose up and fell in one movement. “I don’t know. As soon as I opened the door, he passed the fuck out.”

“So he fainted when he saw you?” Isaac surmised.

Stiles huffed. “Hell if I know.” He paused, thinking about it. “Fine, let’s go with that.”

The conversation would have continued, but suddenly the boy’s eyes snapped open, surprising the entirety of the pack.

Derek instinctively came forward to block the boy from launching himself onto anyone, should he do so. That only made Scout’s pupils dilate, his mouth opening ajar in surprise.

“D-D-D-D-D-” Scout stuttered, completely taken aback as he stared into Derek’s eyes.

“Derek?” Stiles tried, only making Scout glance over at Stiles, his voice disappearing with panic displayed across his face.

“Hey, Derek, why don’t you back up? I think you’re freaking him out.” Allison put in.

“Understandably!” Stiles added. He pushed Derek out of the way and knelt down. “What are you doing here?”

Scout snapped his mouth shut immediately. He was sent back in time. His parents were before him in the past.

As almost everyone he knew from the future stood around him in the past, Scout was having trouble grasping things. And judging by the expectant and suspicious looks he was receiving, he needed to think of something fast. But his stubborn mind was drawing a blank when he needed it most.

“I need help!” Was what tumbled out of Scout’s mouth.

When he saw Peter Hale’s eyebrow raise in skepticism, Scout visibly paled. He was the one that would have the biggest chance of figuring out the situation he was in. The future werewolf had taken it into his own hands to find out what his relative’s deal was only a few days ago back in the future, and what he learned was anything but pretty. There was still information he was missing about him, but he could deduce that he couldn’t be trusted back here in the past, if anything.

The tense atmosphere was relieved a bit, but Derek suddenly growled. “You. What’s your name?”

Eyes wide, Scout squeaked out his reply. “Sc-Scout.”

“Derek, back off, would you?” Stiles spoke sharply. His dad turned to Scout. “I’m sorry about Mr. Sourwolf over there-“

Silence filled the room as Stiles cursed quietly.

“I know about you guys. I am one as well.” Scout tried to ease in.

“You are?” Scott asked, surprised.

When Scout’s eyes flashed golden, any argument was stamped.

Derek still glared at Scout, causing much discomfort for the young boy. He was unused to him being so hostile, especially towards him.

“What do you need help with?” Peter ended up asking.

His mind actually rewarded this time when he thought of somebody who could actually help him in this time. “I need to find Deaton.”

“Why?” Someone ended up asking the question that was on everyone’s mind.

The gravity of the situation began to really present itself. He couldn’t let any of them know anything. Not only was he in great danger back in this time, but one slip could put his whole family, pack, everyone in this town in great danger.

Shaking his head, he slowly stood up, the number of choices decreasing by the second as he crossed out certain decisions he could make as of now. As he was still a stranger and potentially a threat, everyone immediately brought up their guard. Now he had very few choices. It was down to either him putting the people he loved in jeopardy or him risking himself alone. The latter was a much better preferable alternative.

Inhaling deeply, Scout rolled his shoulders and transformed into his wolf – not his full wolf, of course, he didn’t want to injure anyone by accident, but his part human wolf. He had perfected that through training since he had refused to train in the art of magic out of fear. Scout knew for a fact that very few people could beat him back in the future. He only hoped he was better than his father and Scott in the past now, as they were the only ones present that had the ability to actually defeat him.

Scout knew he’d have to avoid Allison with her knives, but thankfully she didn’t have her crossbow. He would be in trouble with that. Lydia didn’t give off practically any of the magical aura she had in the future, but Peter now might prove to be an adversary.

The werewolves around him in the next second transformed as well, and Scout saw Allison reaching in her boot. Stiles and Lydia positioned themselves behind the group.

What they didn’t expect was for Scout to turn around and run, especially up the stairs. And so the chase began. Scout could hear Lydia and Stiles running over to where the Sheriff was, to get him out of the house through the back door.

No one knew that he knew every room in this house. Scout ran into Stiles’s room and slammed the door closed behind him with such great force that the door got stuck in the door frame. Prying open the window, Scout was able to launch himself out of the bedroom and onto the roof by the time Derek broke down the door. In the next moment Scout had disappeared down the other side of the house… Or that’s what they thought. In reality, Scout had neatly jumped into another room through an open window, closing it silently behind him and coming to a standstill just out of sight.

Now Scout could only wait. He had a vague recollection of all of their scents, but this was in the past – each of them smell different than their future selves. Then he realized in alarm that they must’ve captured his scent, right?

He took this opportunity to cautiously sniff at his hand. What he smelled only brought confusion to his features. The young werewolf smelled nothing. Absolutely nothing. Scout knew for a fact that he had a distinct scent. He remembered it. Lear always complained about it. When he was just a child, he had used magic out of curiosity and was sent to the other side of town, causing panic in his home until his father, Derek, had found him by his smell alone. There was a reason why he held the title of Alpha.

So, Scout could only worry about his lack of scent while he waited for the pack to leave. And that they did… Eventually. It took close to an hour for them to finally branch out and look for the young werewolf. Stiles and Lydia even escorted the Sheriff to the police station with Allison in caution. But that meant he could finally leave.

Right away, Scout went in the direction of Deaton’s. Seeing as he was the person that Scout had told them he needed to see made him unsurprised to find the four male werewolves stalking outside the veterinary clinic. Upon closer inspection he could hear Scott’s voice alongside Cora’s voice inside the building, conversing with Deaton.

Oh, how Scout felt like such a criminal. Heaving a silent sigh, rolled his neck softly. Lear would be paying big time when he got back. But Scout already has made such a big mess of things. Not only does his family and pack now speculate him as a dangerous threat, but now they aren't allowing him just to go back and set everything straight. Of course, they don’t know what they’re doing exactly, but nonetheless their distrusting nature has put him in quite a predicament.

Scout could almost hear Lear nagging him. ‘Stop blaming others when it is mostly your fault in the first place.’

Scout rolled his eyes. It was her fault actually. She was the one that put him there. But… her words did hold some truth. He had brought this situation on himself, mostly. And he had to fix it. Before he made it worse.

To do that, however, he needed to make sure he could at least see Deaton before he is essentially taken in for questions or something. By his own pack and family…

Wait! Suddenly Scout slapped a hand to his thigh, relief washing through him as he feels the smartphone through his jeans. Not even noticing that the werewolves had picked up on that one sound and were proceeding to locate it, Scout took his phone from his pocket and unlocked it, scrolling through his contacts hastily until he hits Deaton’s name, calling him.

In the vet’s clinic, Scott and Cora hear Deaton’s phone before he does, and watch him retrieve it. Glancing at the phone number, Deaton doesn’t recognize it, even though his face remains the same impassiveness as it had before.

“Hello?” The vet answered.

Scout couldn't help the feeling of alleviation that burst through him. “Doctor! I’m so glad to hear your voice!”

The outside had officially recognized his voice. And they began stalking over in his direction.

Deaton cocked his head to the side. “And who is this?”

“It’s-” A pause, then a spill of words. “Doc, my name is Scout, and I seriously need your help because as of now you’re my only hope at getting back home, and I kind of pissed off the local werewolves so they might not let me leave and set everything straight and beat up my sister for sending me here and maybe altering my life in the process.”

As soon as Scout finished talking, his phone dropped from his hand and he was suddenly restrained by his future father and his father's uncle. He tried to struggle and shout in protest, but when Derek’s claws rest on his neck, he abruptly stops.

Was this really how he was going to go? Killed by the past version of his father? Fuck.

Then Deaton’s voice can be heard from Scout’s phone on the ground. “Derek, why don’t you bring him inside?”


	3. "Damn Perceptions"

Erica opened the door for the werewolves who were taking Scout inside the clinic with a hard stare pointed at Scout. Isaac led the way, Derek and Peter gripped each of Scout's arms while practically dragging him through the doorway, and Boyd trailed behind closely. Erica made sure to lock the door behind them before she, too followed behind them. 

When they pushed Scout into the back room, where Cora and Scott stood protectively beside Alan Deaton, comfort took a foothold over him. He sighed in reassurance. If anyone knew how to help him, it was Deaton. The only other people who would even entertain the idea were his own parents, Peter Hale, and Chris Argent. Those were not viable options, especially if that could alter the time stream and therefore his existence. Well, Chris Argent might be a better choice than his actual family, but he was more surely not the same hunter he was from his time. Scout had found out that Allison's father had indeed not went by 'the code.' More accurately, not the code that Allison had adopted and therefore he did the same. 

So, as Scout very much preferred living to dying, Mr. Argent would be one of his last options. But with Dr. Deaton, he should be fine, right? 

The many pairs of werewolf eyes made the youngest werewolf fidget nervously. 

"What's your name, son?" The veterinarian asked calmly. 

Even in the uncomfortable situation, Scout was able to find his voice. "My name is Scout... Uh, sir..." 

Deaton raised his eyebrow. "As much as I appreciate the 'sir' you added, what is your last name?" When Scout's eyes widened in alarm, Deaton tapped his chin, taking a sweeping glance around his rather crowded room. "Ah... I see..." When he paused, the werewolves around him looked at him rather confused. "I wish to speak with Scout without interference." 

Cora was the one to argue first. "He could be dangerous!" 

Deaton merely gave her a pointed stare. "I can handle one young werewolf." For emphasis, he had glanced at Scott, which made Cora shut her mouth. 

Derek spoke with his arms crossed. "I'm staying here." 

Before anyone could agree with the Alpha werewolf and claim that they, too , would stay, Deaton interrupted. "Fine. The only people who can stay are Derek and Scott. Everyone else may take their leave." 

There was a flourish of disapproving mumbles, but they ceased quickly upon seeing Deaton's no nonsense serious face. They ended up leaving, filing out of the clinic slowly, but not without throwing different worried or threatening looks at the four people who would remain. 

Deaton crossed his arms. "So why are you here, son? I'm not well-known enough for you to specifically seek me out for help. There are others that are more powerful than me. The only reason you would have found me, even without the local pack hunting you, would be that I'm involved in some way with whatever you need help with." After his accurate conclusion, Scout couldn't help his mouth hanging open in surprise. 

Scout had known that Deaton wasn't a normal veterinarian even before his dads had explained what Deaton was to he and Lear. It had actually been him that felt something was different about him, while Lear just couldn't keep away from the animals at the clinic, even if they more often than not didn't take too kindly to her. 

Deaton had been the one to teach him about the magical powers he and his sister had, including their differences. Stiles hadn't been too happy after one occurrence where the doctor had planted fear for his powers if he should lose control, but that also gave him the opportunity to tie in the lesson the trolls from Frozen had tried to teach Elsa, a lesson that her parents didn't understand it in its entirety. Let's just say that he was very proud of using social entertainment, especially Disney, to his advantage and therefore explaining what he wanted to say. 

It was no secret that Stiles might not always describe things easily or even accurately, but his husband always found this quality endearing, this rather nerdy and awkward trait that Derek wouldn't admit out loud as being endearing. Scout would roll his eyes whenever his dads get too overtly sappy as his twin would either cheer them on, shrug it off, or outright gag at their affections, depending on her mood. 

"Am I correct?" Deaton drawled, raising an eyebrow, waiting for some kind of confirmation, like he knew for a fact he was right. Sometimes his confident aura, that all too often was splashed with a smugness only obtained by having the knowledge someone of his stature held pissed Scout off. He came to terms with the annoyance that sometimes bloomed within him whenever Deaton was around acting like a smart-ass when he was one. 

Scout closed his eyes and breathed out calmly. Knowing Deaton all too well in the present, he knew how Deaton would try to steer him into telling him everything. Deaton was a clever man, who knew the ins and outs of political speaking. The pack is so easily persuaded swiftly into telling him everything there is to know. While he wasn't as skilled at avoiding certain answers, too many times it was inevitable to spill everything about the last attack he had. Honestly, he wouldn't mind telling him everything. But not when Scott and his own father were present. In the past. Wow, this was going to be confusing. Scout hoped Deaton wouldn't will every piece of information out of him with the two werewolves still in the room. The young werewolf needed to tip toe around the whole truth, especially a few certain points. Please let luck be on his side and Deaton understands not to push very far, at least, not now. 

"Are you very familiar with magic?" 

Deaton's face, which had been rather blank before suddenly changed at his words, and Scout swore he saw a twinkle in his eyes. Scout should've known Deaton would never be surprised, not when he's a fountain of wisdom and knowledge like he is. 

Derek and Scott on the other hand shared a look of... It sure wasn't wonder. They just looked confused. Scout sighed. 

"My twin sister sent me here by accident. She incanting a spell, and, knowing her, probably let her emotions take over. She lost her control." Scout frowned, his annoyance clear. 

Deaton nodded understandingly, but then he seemed to backtrack. Ah, he actually looked surprised. In any other situation, Scout probably would've felt pride in finally making the doctor change his stoic expression. "Twin? Your twin sister can do magic?" Scout didn't even get the chance to say yes after nodding before Deaton zeroed in on him, suddenly very interested. "Can you perform magic?" 

Scout gulped. This issue was always an uncomfortable matter to him, ever since an event where he ended up blacking out. There was more too it, he knew, but the memories of that event had been forever blocked from his brain, and that was the last time he ever used such magic to perform that task anyways. Ever since then, he's only used magic when having to train with Deaton or the occasional simple trick that someone with little to almost no magical power can perform. 

Still, Scout nodded hesitantly. "I have only used it when I was training with a druid, though. I am forbidden to practice it elsewhere." Scout knew he was giving him more facts to put together, but he needed to draw the line at him testing his powers like Deaton did back in his time period. 

"Druid? So you have a druid in your pack as well? Unless you were an apprentice, but... I think not." Deaton mused, rubbing his thumb along his index finger absently. 

Perceptive as always. 

Scout nodded again, remaining silent so as to not reveal more than necessary. 

"So you say it was an accident. Even so, how would you know me? Somehow I doubt that the druid emissary in your pack had taken the time to tell you about me specifically for no reason." Scout would've sworn that Deaton smirked with his insightful deduction, but his expression never changed. 

The young werewolf didn't speak for some time. But he needed to get back to the matter at hand. Quickly. 

"Can you help me get back?" Scout carefully asked. 

"That depends..." Deaton glanced at the two werewolves that had been completely silent during their conversation. 

Scout gulped, fidgeting. What did they have to do with anything? There was no way Scout had revealed anything of importance... Right? 

"You said your twin sister had sent you here?" Deaton questioned. 

"Yes..." The brunette furrowed his eyebrows. He already said that. 

"If it was by accident, as you said, then would your sister try to get you back? And if so, would it be possible that she accidentally sends herself here as well?" 

Scout's eyes widened at the exact same moment his stomach dropped. "No."


End file.
